


Play Hard: When You're Ready

by Kitten23



Series: Play Hard: The Complete Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Discipline, F/F, M/M, Pet Play, Soul Bond, Switching, light age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten23/pseuds/Kitten23





	Play Hard: When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Home Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48002) by Xanthe. 



Play Hard: The Complete Universe: When You're Ready: Chapter One: Come and Get It

Pansy walked down the corridor beside Blaise, they both were heading to potions. Blaise shook his head in thought and sighed. She looked at him and frowned.

"Why are you so mopey?" She questioned. 

"No real reason. I'm just… I have someone on my mind is all." He answered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Who doesn't have someone on their minds this year? It seems everyone is thinking of someone. Who are you thinking of?" 

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Just someone who has me very confused about what I want from life. I thought I knew what I wanted, but it seems fate likes to make a mockery of me. I find myself thinking and wanting things that my mother would most certainly disapprove of."

She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Like wise. But yet if she ever approached me, I don't think I could refuse or deny. She makes me want to risk being disowned. Not that I wouldn't be 'adopted' into a large family if I were. I want my parents to be proud of me and to love whoever I choose to be with, but that won't happen. Maybe I should just remove myself much like the Black sisters did from their insane family."

"Perhaps. And Perhaps I will do something similar. I will never trust any of my partners around my mother. The Black Widow she is. She'd probably rob them from me only to have them disappear or die somehow a few years later." Blaise responded and shrugged.

"Hmm is she on husband number eight yet?" Pansy asked only half joking. 

"No, wife and Slave number four. Not to mention her…harem of Subs… I don't understand my mother and I'd rather keep my partners far from her.

"Huh. Well good luck with Neville." She muttered as they neared the class room. Blaise chuckled, they knew each other too well. "Luck for you and Granger as well."

Neville saw Blaise and Pansy enter the room and took a deep breath. He thought Blaise's skin color was beautiful. He thought that his height was perfect. And he was absolutely in love with his eyes. He sat down and gulped as Blaise slid in beside him on the bench. He licked his red lips as multiple dirty images flashed through his mind. He wanted to do a lot of dirty things with the tall aristocrat.

Hermione felt Pansy slide in beside her and gripped her quill hard enough to almost break it. She felt all warm and tingly whenever she was around the girl. She hated how much her body responded to the Domme. She, intellectually, couldn't believe that she was so attracted to her. She wanted to crawl after her on her leash, she wanted to kneel and lay at her feet. She wanted to devote her entire being to this woman. Every ounce of her had been screaming out for this girl. When she slept she saw Pansy in her dreams. The older girl had been getting under her skin and had been eating away at her. She felt a thigh press against hers and she bit back a soft moan. 'Merlin help me get through this!'

Pansy rubbed her thigh against Hermione's. She could feel the skin beneath the skirt heat up, she looked at the bushy haired girl out of the corner of her eye and smiled at her flushed face. She wanted this Sub so bad. She wanted to spoil and pamper this pet as much as possible. She wanted to take Hermione's beautiful skin and turn in red, not in blood or pain, but in satisfaction, desire, and maybe even a tad bit of humiliation. She chuckled silently to herself and discretely put her hand onto Hermione's knee just to see her reaction. A muffled squeak came from the girl and Pansy leered at no one particular.

Severus and Harry walked in and Pansy watched in amusement as Harry took a black and dark blue kneeling cushion from his bag. He tossed it onto the ground beside Severus' desk. He then kneeled and took out his supplies. Severus pulled a silver leash from his pocket and clipped it to Harry's collar and then secured it to a leash hook on his desk. She diverted her gaze, knowing better than to look at a Sub in deep submission. Severus walked over to the black board and began to put up the instructions for that day. Apparently they would be only taking notes today, which explained the deep submission. She sighed and imagined Hermione in deep submission. Merlin she'd look beautiful. Pansy let herself get lost in the fantasy of all the different ways of putting Hermione into deep submission, of putting her into subspace.

She shook her head and smiled. She'd wait until Hermione was ready. Just like Blaise would wait for Neville. And when their baby's were ready they'd come to them. It was just as well too…because in all honesty, Pansy wasn't entirely ready either.


End file.
